Operation: F.U.L.L.-M.O.O.N. transcript
Now Loading: Kids Next Door Mission Operation: F.U.L.L.-M.O.O.N. Foolish Ultimate Limit Lights Moon Over Ordinary NIght Writing Operatives: Tom Warburton and Andy Rheingold Storyboards by Matt Peters and Abigail Nesbitt Scene 1: The Kids Next Door treehouse Numbuhs I, 3, and 5 are playing a mystery detective board game. Numbuh 2: "I say I was Mr. Shorty, in the cellar, with the golden hammer." Numbuh 2 moves his golden hammer mover around 3 spaces. Pounding Sounds Numbuh 5: "It sounded a bit loud for such 1 little hammer." Numbuh 3: "Numbuh 5, somebody's really hammering." Numbuh 4 controls Numbuh 2 from hammering all of the treehouse windows shut. Numbuh 4: "I say we are, there's gonna be a full moon out there tonight and it's called the wild time." Numbuh 1: "Everybody, we need to seel this treehouse up as tight as Sticky Beard's treasure chest, or the Delightful Children's pet werewolf, Randal might escape and get in here and he'll be just a--just a-" Numbuh 5: "Just a what?!?" Numbuh 1: "A wild animal." Randal: In Distance Numbuh 4: "You want all of us to nail all of the windows shut?" Numbuh 1: "Exactly, Numbuh 4." Numbuh 5: "So it'll be easier for any super villains to try and get in here? I don't think so." Numbuh 2: "We promised not to let any super villains in here this time." Siren Wailing All 5 Kids Next Door Operatives: "Huh, what?" Numbuh 86 shows up on the video monitor. Numbuh 86: "This is Numbuh 86 calling from the Kids Next Door Moon Base, telling you that there's a super big mission going on around here." Numbuh 3: "Who could it be this time?" Numbuh 86: "Knightbrace is attacking the entire city town, there's no time to lose, you must go out there now and fight him off, Numbuh 86 out." Numbuh 1: "Alright, team, Knightbrace is attacking Gallagher, Kids Next Door, let's move out!" Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 head on out while inside the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. (Carries Operatives Overhead Luxuriously Boasts Unbeatable Speed), when they get there, they spot Knightbrace. Knightbrace: "It's brushing and flossing time." Numbuh 1: (off screen) "Not so fast, Knightbrace!" Knightbrace: "Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally and Abby, I'm quite surprised to see you standing out here to face me." Numbuh 2: "We're not here to see you, we're here to fight against you!" Numbuh 1: "Kids Next Door, battle stations!" Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 begin fighting against Knightbrace with their weapons. Numbuh 1 fights against Knightbrace with his S.P.I.C.E.R. (Stingy Pepper Infused Cannon Enflames Retinas), while Numbuh 2 fights against him with his S.Q.O.O.S.H.E.R. (Shoots Quarts Of Oozing Stuff Heavily Ensnaring Rivals), Numbuh 3 fights against him with her T.A.N.G.L.E.R. (Tosses Armored Nets Guaranteeing Lotsa Entangled Rivals), Numbuh 4 fights against him with his C.O.N.E.-C.A.N.N.O.N. (Chucks Out Nearly Endless Cones And Nicely Nocks Out Non-kids) and Numbuh 5 fights against him with her B.O.T.T.L.E.-C.A.P. (Big Old Totally Tremendous Launcher Emits Cola And Pop), 'til Knightbrace is knocked out cold. Knightbrace: "You'll regret this!" Numbuh 1: "Nice work, team, now he's knocked out cold." Suddenly, Randal escapes from the Delightful Mansion from Down the Lane. Numbuh 1: "Kids Next Door, grab that werewolf." Numbuhs 3 and 4 track down Randal. Numbuh 3: "He looks like a peculiar werewolf to me." Numbuh 4: "It can't hurt to try and catch him." Numbuh 3: "Here, Randal, we won't hurt you." Numbuh 4: "Nice werewolf, nice werewolf." Randal bites Numbuhs 3 and 4 on their right shoulders. Numbuh 3: "Hey, you bit both of us!" Numbuh 4: "That's gotta leave 1 mark of it!" Numbuhs 3 and 4 begins feeling werewolf transformations. Numbuh 3: "What's going on around here?" Numbuh 4: "I'm getting kinda dizzy here." Numbuh 3: "What's happening here?" Numbuhs 3 and 4 are slowly transformed into Kids Next Door Operative werewolves. Werewolf Numbuh 3: "What just happened?" Werewolf Numbuh 4: "Holy crud, we look like werewolves!" Numbuhs 3 and 4: Loudly Numbuhs 3 and 4 run off in a manner of werewolf love. Numbuh 1: "Come on, Numbuhs 2 and 5, let's get back to the treehouse and think things over." Numbuhs 1, 2 and 5 walk around on their way back to the Kids Next Door treehouse. Back inside the Kids Next Door treehouse Numbuh 2: "This is terrible and horrible, what are we gonna do to get Randal back to the Delightful Mansion from Down the Lane?" Numbuh 5: "Whatever it is, it better be right before moon rise, or he'll go absolutely crazy!" Numbuh 2: "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Numbuh 1: "CAN WE GET THE IDEA?!?" Numbuh 5: "Numbuh 1, you check the mountain base, Numbuh 2, you check inside the Gallagher Animal Shelter and I'll check outside the Gallagher Animal Shelter." Numbuh 2: "Okay, good idea." Numbuh 1: "Kids Next Door, let's head on out!" Outside Gallagher Pet Shop Numbuh 5 takes out a signal whistle that can attract puppy dogs, then uses it, but to no avail. Numbuh 5: "Who'd ever heard about a silent signal whistle?" The puppy dogs come right over to where Numbuh 5 is standing. Numbuh 5: "It worked, I can't believe it worked, have you seen Randal?" Puppy Dog Number 1: A Bit Inside the Gallagher Pet Shop Numbuh 2: (showing the puppy dogs a photograph of Randal) "Come on, take your time, take 1 good look." Numbuh 2: In Disappointment The mountain base Numbuh 1: "Here, Randal, where are you boy?!? Randal!" Scene 2: The Delightful Mansion from Down the Lane Numbuhs 3 and 4 Howling In Distance Father: "Delightful Children, go out there and see what's taking Wally and Kuki so long." DCFDTL: "Wally and Kuki are brave Kids Next Door Operatives, they can take good care of themselves." Father: "Just go already!" DCFDTL: "Alright already, we're going!" The DCFDTL teleport themselves to where they find Werewolf Numbuhs 3 and 4 playing around. DCFDTL: "Wow, look at that, 2 of those werewolves are Numbuhs 3 and 4, and it looks just like puppy love." Suddenly, a kickball appears rolling right near Werewolf Numbuhs 3 and 4's hiding spot. Numbuh 238,239: (off screen) "I'll get it." Numbuh 238,239 is about to pick up the kickball when suddenly, Werewolf Numbuhs 3 and 4 emerge from their hiding spots. Werewolf Numbuhs 3 and 4: And Growling Numbuh 238,239: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Numbuh 238,239 runs off in fear and fright. Werewolf Numbuhs 3 and 4 begin playing with the kickball and a blue werewolf ghost emerges from it. DCFDTL: "So, Wally, Kuki, we like your new looks, they're very foxy." Werewolf Numbuh 3: Offensively Werewolf Numbuh 4: Exact Same Thing DCFDTL: "Down, girl, down, boy, look, we're pretty sure Father would hate to see you, why don't you 2 come down to our living room for a battle fight, sound good?" Werewolf Numbuh 3: Offensively DCFDTL: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! The DCFDTL faint to the floor. Werewolf Numbuhs 3 and 4 begin walking around with 1 another. Meanwhile back with Father in the living room...... Father: "What the heck do you mean they got away?!?" DCFDTL: "Look on the other side, Father, at least it's silent again." Father: "Right now, the only things I want silent ARE YOUR MOUTHS!" The DCFDTL resume in silence. Father: "There'll be a full moon out there tonight and 2 Kids Next Door Operative werewolves are gonna come in handy, bring them here to me right before those meddeling Kids Next Door Operatives find out about them." Back outside Numbuh 1's backyard Numbuh 2: "Any luck, you guys?" Numbuh 1: "No, what about you, Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 5: "Not 1 single clue." Screaming In Fear And Fright Dr. Lincoln runs around over to them in panic. Numbuh 1: "Alright, Dr. Lincoln, what is it? what happened?" Dr. Lincoln: "Werewolves!" Numbuh 2: "Did he just say werewolves?" Numbuh 5: "As in more than just 1?" Werewolf Numbuhs 3 and 4: And Howling Numbuh 5: "Oh those werewolves look just like Numbuhs 3 and 4." Numbuh 2: "Oh dear, Randal must've bitten them!" Numbuh 1: "2 Kids Next Door Operative werewolves? that's creepy." Numbuh 2: "We'd better let Numbuh 362 and the other Kids Next Door Operatives know what happened, come on, let's go." Numbuhs 1, 2 and 5 head on out to the Kids Next Door Moon Base. The Kids Next Door Moon Base Numbuh 86: "Alright, listen up, just as you might know, Count Spankulot is out there planning to spank every single kid in Gallagher and he must be stopped at once!" Numbuh 362: "Right you are, Numbuh 86." Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5 show up. Numbuh 5: "Numbuh 362, is there a cure for a werewolf transformation?" Numbuh 362: In Shock "Randal didn't bite 1 of you, did he?" Numbuh 2: "No, he bit Numbuhs 3 and 4." Numbuh 362: "Oh this must be a wolf-tastrophe." Numbuh 5: "They're fuzzy enough already, we've gotta transform them back into their original selves." Numbuh 325,326: "And we've only got 'til moonrise, right before it's permanent." Numbuh 1: "What can we do about it?" Numbuh 362: "I've got just the thing to help." Numbuh 362 pulls out her F.L.E.A.-C.A.N.N.O.N. (Fleas Launched Enthusiastically At Catapult Never Nocks Out Nothing).. Female Computer Voice: "Kids Next Door: F.L.E.A.-C.A.N.N.O.N.: Fleas Launched Enthusiastically At Catapult Never Nocks Out Nothing." Cut back to the Kids Next Door Operatives on their mission to fight against Count Spankulot. Numbuh 1: "Alright, Numbuh 362, be ready with your best shot to transform Numbuhs 3 and 4 back into their original selves." Numbuh 362: "Okay, Numbuh 1, I'll do my best." They're now fighting against Count Spankulot. Count Spankulot: "Surrender, Kids Next Door Operatives, there's no escape from my dreaded spanking powers." Numbuh 1: "Kids Next Door, attack!" Numbuh 1 fights against Count Spankulot with his S.P.I.C.E.R. (Stingy Pepper Infused Cannon Enflames Retinas), while Numbuh 2 fights against him with his S.Q.O.O.S.H.E.R. (Shoots Quarts Of Oozing Stuff Heavily Ensnaring Rivals), Numbuh 3 fights against him with her T.A.N.G.L.E.R. (Tosses Armored Nets Guaranteeing Lotsa Entangled Rivals), Numbuh 4 fights against him with his C.O.N.E.-C.A.N.N.O.N. (Chucks Out Nearly Endless Cones And Nicely Nocks Out Non-kids) and Numbuh 5 fights against him with her B.O.T.T.L.E.-C.A.P. (Big Old Totally Tremendous Launcher Emits Cola And Pop). Count Spankulot: "Nice try, kids, now get 1 load of this." Count Spankulot is about to spank somebody, but Numbuh 463,464 stops him in his tracks. Numbuh 463,464: "My B.O.O.G.S. can take you down!" Numbuh 463,464 fights against Count Spankulot with his B.O.O.G.S. (Back Off Or Get Slapped), which sends him getting catapulted. Count Spankulot: "You'll pay for thaaaaaaaat!" Werewolf Numbuhs 3 and 4: And Panting Numbuh 1: "Stay, Numbuhs 3 and 4, stay." Numbuh 362: "Okay, I'm ready for my best shot right now." Numbuh 5: "Shoot, Numbuh 362." Numbuh 362 shoots some fleas on Werewolf Numbuhs 3 and 4, which causes them to get real dizzy and begin spinning around. Numbuh 2: "I sure hope this works." Werewolf Numbuhs 3 and 4 continue spinning around, 'til they're back to their original selves again. Numbuh 3: "What's going on around here?" Numbuh 2: "Numbuhs 3 and 4?" Numbuh 5: "They're back again!" Numbuh 362: "Yes! it worked, it finally worked!" Randal is about to touch Numbuhs 3 and 4, but Numbuh 4 lightly pushes him away. Numbuh 4: "Don't touch any of us, you cruddy furball, go back to where you came from!" Randal runs away in a very far distance, but is never to be heard from or seen again. Numbuh 5: "Hey, Numbuhs 3 and 4, it's good to have you guys back, we really missed the 2 of you." Numbuh 1: "Now let's go back to the treehouse and forget all about this werewolf incident." Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 go back to the treehouse to forget all about the werewolf incident. Scene 3: Back in the Kids Next Door treehouse Numbuh 2: "Well, Randal's no longer in our sights." Numbuh 5: "He's back in the Delightful Mansion from Down the Lane where he belongs." Numbuh 3: "Numbuh 362 had such a good idea for a F.L.E.A.-C.A.N.N.O.N., but I'm lucky Numbuh 4 and I aren't werewolves any longer." Numbuh 4: "Good thing, 'cause we're through with those cruddy flea baths." Numbuh 1: "Well just in that case, no matter what happens, we Kids Next Door Operatives can put a stop to every single bad situation." Cut back to inside the Delightful Mansion from Down the Lane....... DCFDTL: "Next time our plans are gonna succeed, and those Kids Next Door Operatives will pay the price." End Transmission....... The black screen reads In Memoriam: James Horner (1953-2015) and Joe Alaskey (1952-2016). End Production Credits Written by Tom Warburton and Andy Rheingold Storyboards done by Matt Peters and Abigail Nesbitt Voice Cast Member Credits Ben Diskin as Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 and the DCFDTL (voices) Lauren Tom as Numbuh 3/Werewolf Numbuh 3 and the DCFDTL (voices) Dee Bradley Baker as Numbuh 4/Werewolf Numbuh 4 and the DCFDTL (voices) Cree Summer Francks as Numbuh 5 and the DCFDTL (voices) Danny Cooksey as Numbuh 325,326 (voice) '' ''Jennifer Hale as Numbuh 86 (voice) and the Female Computer Screen's voice Justin Shenkarow as Numbuh 463,464 (voice) Rachel MacFarlane as Numbuh 362 (voice) Maurice LaMarche as Father (voice) Kath Soucie as Numbuh 238,239 (voice) Tom Kenny as Knightbrace (voice) '' ''Darren Norris as Count Spankulot (voice) Frank Welker as Randal (werewolf sound effects) Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:Season 7 episode scripts